Earl grey
by Genious.nc
Summary: Alors qu'une soirée tranquille s'annonçait pour notre procureur préféré, un évènement imprévu vint frapper à sa porte...


En cette fin d'après midi, le temps était des plus agréables. Benjamin soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Le soleil inondait son salon d'une lumière douce et un vent frais venait s'infiltrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, il dégustait un thé parfumé et laissait aller ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité d'un tel moment de calme. Il reposa sa tasse et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le moelleux du fauteuil. Qu'il était bon parfois de ne rien faire. A peine eut-il cette pensée que l'on frappa à sa porte.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? marmonna-t-il.

Tandis qu'il s'extirpait à contrecœur de son fauteuil, il pria pour que ce soit le facteur. Hélas, ce n'était pas le facteur, c'était cent fois pire.

-Franziska?

Sa sœur adoptive était campé sur le pas de sa porte, une moue sévère peinte sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Elle avait cependant troqué son habituel costume à froufrous contre une robe légère imprimée qui correspondait mieux au climat estival qui régnait au dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te croyais en Allemagne.

-Ravie de te voir aussi cher frère. Hum? Ce n'est pas l'odeur d'un Earl Grey que je sens là?

Sans plus de manière, elle s'insinua chez lui, le bousculant un peu au passage. Il la regarda faire, dépité. Adieu petite soirée tranquille, pensa-t-il. Il referma la porte et retourna au salon. Franziska s'était approché de son service à thé et constatait qu'il n'y en avait plus dans la théière. Au regard qu'elle lui jeta, il comprit qu'il valait mieux aller en refaire. Ne jamais contrarier Franziska Von Karma: une règle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Voyant l'ai déconfit de son frère, la jeune femme s'exclama:

-Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai apporté des loukoums.

Elle agita un sac en papier orné du blason d'un célèbre confiseur sous son nez.

-Ces machins ultra sucrés gluants à souhait? Très peu pour moi.

-Tu as tort, c'est délicieux.

Il débarrassa sa tasse, le sucrier et la théière de la table basse et partit vers la cuisine, Franziska s'installant dans le canapé.

-Ça sera donc un Earl Grey? lui cria-t-il depuis la cuisine.

-Avec deux sucres.

Benjamin s'affairant dans l'autre pièce, Franziska en profita pour inspecter le séjour. Elle feuilleta rapidement des dossiers posés sur le bureau, fureta un peu dans les tiroirs mais ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Ce que son frère pouvait être ennuyeux. Elle porta alors son attention sur la grande bibliothèque. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts: livres de droit, de cuisine, romans en tout genre…Quelques bibelots étaient posés ça et là, il y avait aussi une belle collection de dvd sur les étagères du bas. Voir que la plupart était de la série du Samouraï d'acier la fit sourire. Elle remarqua alors un objet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans une garçonnière. C'était un petit ours en peluche, pas plus grand qu'une main. Un nœud rouge enroulé autour du cou, élimé par endroit, il était assis sur le coin d'une haute étagère. Elle dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Son pelage était très doux, de la texture des peluches pour enfants en bas-âge. Elle résista à l'envie de le frotter contre son visage. Pourquoi a-t-il ça chez lui?, se demanda-t-elle. C'était le genre de chose que l'on pouvait trouver dans une chambre d'adolescente, pas dans l'appartement d'un homme adulte. On avait certainement dû lui offrir…et elle était prête à parier que cela venait d'une femme. D'une femme suffisamment importante à ses yeux pour qu'il le garde ainsi. Benjamin revint alors dans le salon, les bras chargés du service à thé. Elle cacha le petit ours derrière son dos et un grand sourire narquois étira son visage. Elle était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'expression de la jeune femme:

- Ola…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh mais rien, répondit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. C'est juste que je me demande comment elle s'appelle.

-Qui ça?

Elle lui montra alors le nounours. Il se stoppa net.

-Mon-sieur le procureur Benjamin Hunter a une pe-ti-te a-mie, chantonna-t-elle en faisant danser l'ours.

-Franziska…rend-moi ça s'il te plaît, dit-il avec un air embêté.

Il essaya de lui reprendre des mains mais elle s'écarta.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés où? Vous êtes allés à une fête foraine pour qu'elle t'offre ça? Non, laisse moi deviner, tu lui en a offert un aussi et il porte ton nom. Oh comme c'est chou!

-Arrête! Rend le moi!

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de lui enlever mais elle s'écarta de nouveau en gloussant.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Allez dis-moi tout!

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Pas la peine de me le cacher. Allez, raconte!

-Franziska, rend-le moi!

Elle arrêta de rire. Sourcils froncés, il la fixait avec une lueur de colère dans le regard, une main tendue vers elle attendant qu'elle lui rende son bien.

-Détends toi, je n'allais pas le déchirer.

-Donne.

Elle déposa la peluche dans sa main en faisant la moue. La jeune femme surprit alors une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son frère. Une sorte de tendresse émanait du regard qu'il posait sur l'ours. Mais aussi une certaine mélancolie. Il reposa le nounours à sa place avec beaucoup de douceur, comme s'il allait s'effriter entre ses doigts. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il expliqua:

-C'est la peluche que mes parents m'ont donné alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en séparer.

Il marqua une pause. Franziska se sentit un peu bête, comme si elle avait profané un trésor sacré. Benjamin ne lui parlait jamais, ou alors très peu, de sa famille « d'avant ». Elle savait juste qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et que son père était mort assassiné. Un silence gêné s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Il finit par rajouter d'une voix triste:

-Ça me permet de me rappeler que moi aussi j'ai eu mes deux parents pour s'occuper de moi.

N'aimant absolument pas l'atmosphère qui s'était abattu sur la pièce, Franziska soupira de mécontentement et s'exclama:

-Idiot de sentimentaliste.

Surpris par les propos de la jeune femme, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle. Elle s'affairait déjà à entreposer les loukoums dans une petite assiette. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Bon tu me le sers ce thé?

Il esquissa un sourire. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais.


End file.
